


As Close to Heaven

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Summary: Roy and Riza can’t be together the way they’d like, but in the meantime, they’ll keep dancing as close to heaven as they can get.





	As Close to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Gift on Tumblr for @cyphergemini for being such a good friend and enabler.

 

**As close to heaven**

Flames flickered in the fireplace. The fire was the only source of light in the room. Riza sipped her glass of wine. Her feet were tucked underneath her and her head was on Roy’s shoulder. His arm was around her, fingers tracing patterns on her bare arm. These illicit encounters were as close to heaven they could fly without getting burnt. Since the Promised Day, all of their excuses not to be together melted away. They could no longer ignore their feelings, their desires and their love for one another even if all they had were stolen moments.

“I'm glad you came over,” she said.  
  
“I’m glad too.”  
  
She tilted her head slightly to get a better look at him. She wished she could study him like this more often, quietly and unabashedly, look at him and count her lucky stars that she got to love this man.  
  
“What are you looking at?” He arched his right eyebrow, a small smile on his face.  
  
Her stomach swooped. She reached up and brushed his cheek with the pad of her thumb.  
  
“I love you,” she whispered.  
  
“Riza, I love you too.”  
  
He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and adjusted her body so that they were chest to chest. 

The kiss was slow, but oh so sweet. She could taste the wine on his lips, feel those familiar lips against hers kissing her just how she liked. Time was a good teacher. She put every part of her being into kissing him, showing him just how much she loved and adored him. 

Her whole body tingled. He was hers and she was his. For that moment nothing else existed except him and her. 

They parted for breath and she opened her eyes. He was gazing at her, his eyes bored into hers. I love you so much, his eyes said.

“I know,” she said aloud.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. “Riza Hawkeye, exemplary soldier, sharpshooter and mindreader.”  
  
She poked him lightly in the chest with her finger. “You’re missing some titles there.”  
  
“Hmm - excellent kisser and insatiable lover.”  
  
She threw her head back and laughed. “But I’m a terrible dancer. Can’t have it all.”  
  
A glint in his eye, he pulled away unexpectedly and stood up.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Proving a point.”  
  
He walked over to the wireless and turned it on. The dulcet tones of a blues ballad filled the room.  
  
He winked and went back to the sofa, his hand outstretched. “Dance with me?”  
  
She raised her eyebrows but took his hand nonetheless. Smiling, he pulled her to his feet, setting one hand on her waist. She put her hand on his back and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
They moved slowly in unison and let the music fill them up.  
  
“Do you remember when we used to put on the gramophone and dance together when Father was away?”  
  
“We didn’t dance as close then.”  
  
She laughed. “No - you were a perfect gentleman.”  
  
“And I was terrified of your father,” he pointed out. “How terribly cliche falling in love with your Master’s daughter?”  
  
“Very predictable. Did you think Father knew?”  
  
“Why do you think he kept me so busy?”  
  
“So, tell me,” she said, “what point were you trying to make just now?”  
  
He grinned. “That you’re a great dancer.”

**Fin**


End file.
